User blog:Vendellium/Let's Count Sheep! ~ Caninic Time
Introduction A night long ago as I decided to test the efficacy of the advice to count sheep to sleep, I was struck with an idea - what if the sheep I was counting dreamed of sheep of their own, and they too dreamed of sheep, and ad infinitum? Well, I have made some truly fascinating discoveries involving the counting of sheep, and have discovered a deep-rooted correlation between Pascal's triangle, nth dimensional hypercubes, and transfinite numbers! Of course, it's all a bit much to take in at once so I will be making a series of blog posts explaining my finds. These blog posts will be posted occasionally - and perhaps even a bit out of order. But finally I'll post a blog post serving as a Table of Contents for all these posts and then you can read the posts in order to share in my excitement about some of these things. ---- Caninic Time Caninic Time is time that in some way may be regarded as “looping back” on itself. The name derives from when a dog (canine) chases it's own tail. It is also kind of like this drawing by Escher: Two hands drawing themselves? Paradox! Or is it? It is still entirely possible for two hands to draw themselves - it is just that we need to bring in a third hand, that of the artist, to make sense of it. So then, an event B which succeeds event A but through time travel is also the cause of event A need not rend causality! In other words the bootstrap paradox is invalid as an argument against retroactive causation. Because, just as the two hands drawing each other only make sense when we invoke a third hand, two events linked in the way aforedescribed would make perfect sense when we invoke a “third hand”, or a force that lies outside of the given timeline but influences it nonetheless. In simpler terms caninic timelines only appear paradoxical to those confined within those timelines. Like everything, metaphorically stepping outside of the box is a wise thing to do. Now just as the drawing by Escher required an artist or action outside the frame to produce it - so it would stand to reason that the only reasonable way we could expect caninic timelines to occur in our universe is for outside forces to intervene. These forces could be inherent in physics, or they might be directed by denizens of a higher time realm than ours, and within the realm of these denizens might there not be be “paradoxes” analogous to the bootstrap paradox in our realm which require yet another higher time-plane, and so on and so forth? Okay, speculation aside there is much to think about. This is the basic concept of caninic time, which is related to counting sheep I assure you. More may be posted about this or a different aspect of my discoveries tomorrow. Till then stay tuned! Category:Blog posts